


Под венец

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Раз уж за Славой явились, раз уж его под белы рученьки, да не в обычную каталажку упекли, а во что-то поинтересней, то время его пришло. Дотрепался, довыпендривался, доплел свои плохо продуманные интриги.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Под венец

Наверное, при должном желании, Слава смог бы выбраться. Разместили его не в тюрьме, а в каких-то покоях, которые мало чем отличались от обычной дешевой меблированной комнаты, разве что на окнах стояли тяжелые решетки и дверь запиралась снаружи на засов. А так — ничего особенного. Койка, потемневший от времени комод, ветхий секретер на гнутых ножках, письменный стол с потрескавшейся столешницей. За узкой дверью с расшатанным замком — сырая темная уборная, в которую лишний раз и заходить не хотелось. Слава жил в таких халупах одно время. Как раз тот промежуток, когда отца уже не стало и с деньгами было совсем туго, а желающих раскошелиться в обмен на диковинный механизм еще не нашлось. Он бы и сейчас вполне мог жить не в своих покоях, занимавших почти весь этаж особняка в центре Столицы, а в чем-то поскромнее. Но, во-первых, масштабные изобретения требовали масштабного размаха, во-вторых, образ чокнутого гения сам себя не поддержит.  
Впрочем, со своей квартиркой, любимой, тщательно спроектированной и продуманной, пришлось распрощаться. Раз уж за Славой явились, раз уж его под белы рученьки, да не в обычную каталажку упекли, а во что-то поинтересней, то время его пришло. Дотрепался, довыпендривался, доплел свои плохо продуманные интриги.  
Когда его скрутили, даже слова не давая вставить, Слава сразу подумал о графе Федорове. Конечно же. Чего тут душой кривить, он почти во всех ситуациях сначала думал о его сиятельстве, а уж потом, потом обо всем остальном. Но сейчас не складывалось. Сколько ни вертел, ни крутил в голове Слава, не выходило у него навесить на дражайшего Мирона Яновича свой арест. Они были непримиримыми идейными соперниками, раздражали друг друга неимоверно, не упускали возможности сделать какую-нибудь пакость, не опасную, но осложнявшую жизнь. Но… Нет. Граф Федоров, с этой своей болезненной порядочностью и странным кодексом чести, который вообще не вписывался в окружающий их мир, не поступил бы вот так, втихую. Он бы наполировал свою сиятельную лысину, накрахмалил идеально белые перчаточки и речь, очень напыщенную и бессмысленную, заранее приготовил, и обязательно сам присутствовал бы при задержании. Чтобы Слава оценил глубину своего падения и ничтожества, конечно. Наверное, только вот это понимание — что Мирон в аресте не замешан — и помогало сейчас не впадать в уныние, не бояться. Стоило стыдиться, стесняться такой одержимости, но не выходило. Давно уже.  
Почему-то вспомнился Ванька. Его так сильно бесила Славина… заинтересованность, что одно время казалось, что не выдерживает их дружба. Нищету, общую неудбоную койку в убогой комнатушке, одну приличную пару обуви на двоих, — вот это все выдерживала, как и свалившееся позже богатство. А глупую зависимость, с которой Слава и не пытался справиться, — нет. Иногда же казалось, что Ванька просто ревнует. Что перепутал с чем-то большим их братскую дружбу с редкими, совсем не братскими, развлечениями. Слава даже высказал это однажды, в сердцах, зло, не выбирая выражений. Сразу пожалел, как только произнес вслух. Но Ванька это Ванька. В ответ закатил глаза, брови свои чуть ли к затылку поднял, покривлялся и назвал Славу идиотом с раздутым самомнением, но без мозгов.  
Конечно, никто никого не ревновал. Они любили друг друга по-дружески, по-братски. По-настоящему, но совсем не так, как это бывает. Экспериментировали по-разному, чего только не пробовали, когда становилось уж совсем тошно и хотелось хоть какого-то тепла. Не было у них никого роднее и ближе — и все тут. Ну какая ревность? Последнее время Ванька только и делал, что ворчал, мол, пора тебе жениться, Слава, найти хорошую девушку, пусть из небогатой семьи, пусть с дурными манерами — или, наоборот, из высшего света. Но чтобы был рядом верный и преданный человек, а не только железяки и паровые машины. В плохие дни, когда высасывающую пустоту в душе не получалось заткнуть ничем, Слава в ответ просто выставлял лучшего друга вон. В дни получше он отшучивался, что жена ему не нужна, пока есть надоедливый Ванька, который и так мозги клюет. Когда они виделись последний раз, эта тема разговор снова всплыла. Слава трудился над очередным дворцовым заказом, слушал друга вполуха, перебивал снова и снова, чтобы пожаловаться на Мирона Яновича, который вывел из себя за десять минут разговора. В общем, в радостном настроении был, да. И Ваньку не выгнал, привычно отшутился.  
Кто же знал, что и Ваньки рядом очень скоро не станет. Что единственного верного и преданного человека, которому можно верить больше, чем себе самому, у него отберут. Слава весь был в своих проектах и интригах, заводил нужные связи, плел козни графу Федорову, выполнял его же заказы для дворца. И совершенно не заметил, как Ванька пропал. В тот момент, когда Мирон Янович передал ему записку, Слава и не сообразил, что к чему. Долго рассматривал аккуратные убористые буквы, водил пальцами по плотной, приятной на ощупь бумаге. Даже запах вдыхал, хотя не пахла записка ничем, кроме чернил. И только через пару дней, прочитав в газете короткую заметку об аресте И.И. Св-о «за действия, порочащие имя Государя», Слава понял. Так руки тогда дрожали, что шкатулку с запиской открыть удалось раза с пятого. Перечитывал снова и снова короткий безэмоциональный текст, сдержанные твердые буквы. «И. жив, отослали. Присмотрю».  
После было еще несколько встреч, еще две записки. Обе про Ваньку, такие же краткие и сухие, но после них становилось легче дышать. В то, что его сиятельство граф Федоров держит слово, Слава верил. Пытался злиться на него, что не предупредил заранее, не предостерег, лишил возможности вмешаться. Но не выходило. Потому что разумом Слава не мог не понимать, что, если уж Ванька кому-то наступил на больную мозоль, то сделал это сознательно. Сам, дурак, влез в петлю. И совершенно точно не хотел втягивать в нее и лучшего друга.

Слава прошел в уборную, быстро справил нужду, потом долго разглядывал грязную проржавевшую ванну. Может, вот эта его темница должна напомнить, откуда он вышел, из каких низов? Милое сообщение, что очень легко и просто рухнуть на самое дно, как бы высоко до этого ни находился.  
Вода в кране была чуть теплой, текла тонкой струйкой и неприятно пахла то ли тиной, то ли гнилью. Противно пахла. Слава наскоро сполоснул руки и умылся, полотенец не нашел, так что утерся рукавом рубашки. Что делать дальше, он не знал.  
Белье на кровати оказалось чистым, хоть и застиранным, почти прозрачным. В тех дырах, в которых Славе приходилось жить, и такого не полагалось, что ж. Он скинул ботинки, вытянулся во весь рост, ожидаемо не поместился — ступни чуть свешивались с краю — и уставился в потолок.  
Просто лежать, без какого-либо дела и какого-либо плана на ближайшее время, было непривычно. Странно. Последнее время Слава почти всегда так загонял себя своими проектами и творениями, что спать не ложился, а падал, отключался часов на пятнадцать, а то и на двадцать, чтобы потом снова несколько суток на ногах. Сейчас же не оставалось ничего другого. Лежать, думать, ругать себя за самонадеянность и глупость.  
В левый бок неприятно уперлась пружина, и тонкий матрас от нее совсем не спасал. Слава поерзал, попытался найти положение удобней, но не помогло. И руки словно сами собой принялись за дело — откинули простынь, пальцы чуть поддели тонкой наматрасник, дернули. Ткань послушно разошлась в стороны с тихим треском, выпуская наружу металлические тонкие спирали. Вряд ли от этого станет удобней лежать, но Славе как-то было все равно. Он одну за одной дергал пружины, отрывал их с тихим задорным «дзынь». Успокоился только когда надергал целый букет. В голове сразу же замелькали картинки, что можно сотворить из добытого материала, но вдруг навалилась такая дикая усталость, что Слава даже пальцем шевельнуть не нашел в себе сил. Решил, что времени теперь будет предостаточно, сунул металлические завитки под подушку и закрыл глаза. Пружины теперь впивались в правый бок, но да ладно. Пусть.

То, что все происходило не в наяву, а во сне, Слава понимал. Потому что небо здесь было совсем непривычным, а высоким, ярким, синим-синим, с белыми пушистыми облаками и крикливыми суетливыми птицами. Смотреть на такое оказалось почти больно, из глаз текли слезы, но оторваться не получалось. Хотелось впитать в себя все эти краски, напиться прозрачным воздухом, запомнить. И еще тут было солнце. Настоящее, жаркое, навязчивое и чуточку колючее.  
— Ну где ты там? — Слава вздрогнул, не поверив своим ушам. Сразу же забыл, что это сон. Обрадовался так, что дышать стало сложно. Оглянулся. — Сколько можно ждать?  
— Вань.  
— Ну чего «Вань»? Пошли.  
Солнце спряталось за облаками, но все равно продолжало греть, щекотно целовать в щеку. Слава моргнул, утер текущие слезы ладонью. Ванька сначала стоял в каких-то двух шагах, а потом пошел, не оглядываясь и не особо быстро, но его все никак не получалось догнать. Схватить бы в охапку, расцеловать. Но он словно утекал сквозь пальцы, ускользал, зато трещал при этом без умолку. Говорил, говорил, смеялся себе под нос. Выглядел самим собой, только каким-то… непонятным. Счастливым или чокнутым. Может, и тем, и другим.  
Почему-то кроме неба с солнцем и Ваньки, Слава ничего не мог рассмотреть. Ни дороги, по которой шли, ни домов, ни улиц. Все было смазано, размыто, но все равно неуловимо красиво и правильно. В спину пекло солнце, рубашка уже прилипла между лопаток, но это так нравилось Славе, что губы сами собой тянулись в улыбку — в Столицу уже лет десять как не возвращалось жаркое лето. Хорошо.  
А в следующий момент Ванька исчез. Только что был тут, а потом все, нету. Внутри у Славы все оборвалось, закричать сразу захотелось. Но из горла вырывался только какой-то странный скрежет, и равнодушно подумалось, что все, вот изобретатель и стал одним из своих механизмов. Не зная, как еще проверить, Слава опустил взгляд на руки. Они все еще были самыми обычными, с пальцами и с глубокими линиями на ладонях, на левом мизинце так и не отрос до конца сорванный во время недавнего эксперимента ноготь, да и шрам на правом запястье никуда не делся. Странно. Если бы Слава решил переделать себя в аниматроника, то первым делом залатал бы все дыры на несовершенном человеческом теле. И начал бы, пожалуй, с рук.  
— Да что ж такое? Слава! Ну хватит уже глупить! — Снова Ванька. Он выглянул из-за двери, которой еще секунду назад тут не было, поманил к себе. И Слава, конечно же, пошел.  
Внутри оказалось еще жарче, чем снаружи под солнцем. Привычные запахи расплавленного металла и озона, треск разрядов, звуки работающих мехов. Слава словно дома очутился, хотя на его квартиру это место совсем не походило.  
Если снаружи не удавалось рассмотреть ничего, кроме неба, то тут каждый шурупчик, каждую шестеренку было четко видно. Даже раскаленные угли под огромным чаном в плавильне, даже глубокую выбоину на кладке печи в дальнем углу. Слава на всякий случай проверил, не надеты ты ли на нем очки с телескопическими стеклами, но нет. Он просто вот так, сам по себе, видел.  
Тут бы, по-хорошему, стоило навести порядок, перебрать недоделки и рассортировать запчасти. Выкинуть безнадежное и закончить то, что можно. Да поскорее! Слава верил, что механизмы не любят годами валяться грудой хлама, обижаются. Отказываются потом работать, не слушаются и пакостничают. Это только глупцы могут думать, что изобретения не имеют души и характера!  
Руки зачесались от желания работать. Вот из этой латунной заготовки вышла бы чудная птица! Над крыльями, конечно, придется попотеть, но если выйдет, то отличный почтальон получится. В глаза бы что-то из яхонтов поставить, но вряд ли здесь найдутся такие минералы, да и тяжеловаты.  
— Видишь, я же тебе говорил!  
Слава вздрогнул, очнулся. У него тут друг, которого он уже и не чаял увидеть, а ему кроме механизмов и дела нет ни до чего. Но Ванька, как оказалось, не с ним разговаривал. Что-то было знакомое в этом человеке, но ни имени, ни фамилии, ни подробностей каких-то Слава вспомнить не мог. Высокий, широкоплечий, не слишком приветливый на вид, но на Ваньку он смотрел ласково и чуть недоверчиво. Красные очки с плотными линзами, кожаный тяжелый фартук, повязанный на шее платок. Таким удобно закрывать лицо, чтобы не вдыхать лишние пары при работе с чем-то не слишком безопасным.  
— Вижу.  
Ванька счастливо засмеялся, прикрыв на пару секунд лицо ладонями, а потом как-то совсем непривычно для себя, смущенно, клюнул поцелуем своего собеседника в щеку. Со Славой он всегда был наглым — да и по жизни, что тут говорить, — а тут вел себя как подросток какой-то. И это почему-то совсем не задевало, а наоборот, успокаивало и радовало. Только в груди сдавило немного, но не от ревности, нет. От того, что ему самому никогда не хватит смелости быть счастливым. Быть с тем, с кем хочется быть.  
Видеть лучшего друга таким уязвимым и искреннем оказалось непросто. Не верил Слава никогда, что удастся ему найти кого-то, кто сможет и непростой характер терпеть, и прогибать под себя не станет, но и спуску не даст. Раньше, когда было больше свободного времени и меньше денег, они частенько устраивали дружеские попойки или травки кое-какие раскуривали на двоих и обещали, что подождут еще чуть-чуть, а лет в тридцать-тридцать пять заключат семейный союз, может, даже парочку детишек усыновят. Оба честно верили, что кроме друг дружки никому больно не сдались, а если уж и селились в мыслях какие-то люди, то слишком уж они недостижимые. Что ж, похоже, если Ванька и собрался заключать союз, то явно не со Славой. Оставалось за него только порадоваться. Слава, в конце концов, всегда может создать себе компаньона пусть не для семейной жизни, но хотя бы для приятных разговоров в старости.  
Ванька вдруг опустился прямо на пол. Пол был грязным, весь в тонкой металлической стружке и явно давно не видел не то что чистой тряпки, но и простой метлы. Тот, второй, которого все никак не удавалось вспомнить, опустился рядом. Слава пожал плечами и решил поступить так же. Выглядело это все странно, словно они втроем какие-то чернокнижники или чудаки, которые верят в бога и высшую справедливость.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, только неутомимые меха в полной тишине так и гоняли воздух, раздувая угли под котлом.  
А потом Ванька, еще ближе придвинувшись к этому своему… мужчине, хотя и так уже между ними и сантиметра не было, широко довольно улыбнулся. И произнес то, что Слава уж совсем сейчас не ожидал.  
— Кис-кис-кис. Ну иди сюда, мой хороший. Кс-кс-кс… — Ванька поскреб тихо по полу, и Слава даже вздрогнул, вспоминая, как больно из-под ногтей вытаскивать опилки и занозы. — Гриш, ну иди к нам.  
И невидимый Гриша послушался.  
Слава сначала подумал, что это изумительно сделанный, потрясающий в своей реалистичности механизм. Потому что сразу зацепился взглядом за металлическую изящную лапку с блестящими коготками. Затем понял, что в одном ухе такая же, в цвет лапы, пластинка. И… кончик хвоста из того же самого сплава? Слава заворожено любовался, все пытался понять, из какого материала сделана шкура животного, раз оно выглядит так реалистично. Вот точь-в-точь как коты, какими их рисовали в энциклопедиях про вымершие виды. Ну правда, как живой! Уж кому, как не Славе, было прекрасно известно, настолько сложно вдохнуть в механизм не видимость жизни, а ее саму.  
Только вот ошибся Слава, жестоко ошибся. Ванька снова повторил это свое откровенно влюбленное «кис-кис-кис», а кот отреагировал сразу, подбежал к нему, потерся о руку, громко утробно заурчал. В руки того, второго, он тоже ткнулся, потрогал его колено лапой, но обычной, не металлической.  
— Он что… Он настоящий? — Голос был его, Славин, обычный, никакого больше скрежета. Уже хорошо.  
— Еще бы. Самый лучший, самый красивый… — Ни разу за столько лет дружбы не слышал Слава Ваньку таким мягким, вокрующим, ласковым. Он наглаживал кота по ушам, щекам, а сам в это время чуть ли не так же терся о чужое плечо. — Кто самый великолепный котик? Гришенька, да?  
Слава почему-то подумал, что, видимо, и проблема с возможными будущими детьми у Ваньки уже решена. Вот, пожалуйста.  
— Откуда? Почему он…  
— Не знаем мы. Нашли на крыльце. Полуживого, с порванным ухом и лапой перебитой, почти без хвоста. С запиской, что его зовут Гриша и почему-то апельсином.  
— А это все?  
Гриша, словно зная, о чем речь, уселся рядом с Ванькой, аккуратно составил лапы, хвостом их обернул, принялся вылизываться. Он прошелся языком по искусственной конечности, невозмутимо почистил ею морду и уши. Особенно упорно приводил в порядок то ухо с металлической вставкой. Будто демонстрировал, как ему удобно и комфортно с вот такими причудливыми украшениями. Кончик хвоста тихонечко мел по полу, словно кот показывал, что еще он умеет делать.  
— А это Рудбой. — Ванька гордо улыбнулся, кивнул. — Пришлось, конечно, немного надавить, немного поныть, немного поугрожать. Но он спас Гришу, по кускам его собрал. Мой герой.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала чуть издевательски, но так откровенно и с таким теплом, что у Славы щекам стало невозможно жарко.  
Рудбой ничего не ответил, усмехнулся только и закатил глаза, точь-в-точь как Ванька любил делать. Погладил кота, пощекотал искусственное ухо, на что Гриша недовольно фыркнул.  
— Они чувствительные? И ухо, и лапа, и хвост? Полный синтез? Но…  
У Славы в голове такой вихрь пролетел, такой ураган мыслей сразу, что слов не хватало. Невозможно, не бывает так, настоящее чудо! Наверняка против всех законов, но можно ведь плюнуть на все, пойти с этим к Мирону Ян…  
Голос этого Ванькиного Рудбоя пробился через все Славины мысли. Оказался неожиданно приятным, с ленивыми такими нотками, но твердым и уверенным.  
— Тебе пора. Попробуй не забыть.  
И все вокруг поплыло, завертелось. Слава с глухим отчаянием понял, что просыпается, кинулся к Ваньке, чтобы удержать, чтобы не потерять снова. Но все. Не было больше Ваньки. Остались только глаза Рудбоя, прикрытые красными линзами очков. И последней мыслью Славы в этом странном сне была мысль о том, что он так и не вспомнил, где он их, эти холодные светлые глаза, раньше видел.

Слава проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем и с саднящей ладонью — не заметил даже, как сжал в руке вырванные из матраса пружины. Успокоиться удалось не сразу, мысли так и скакали, не желая задерживаться, во рту было сухо. Он почти решился пройти в отвратительную уборную, чтобы ополоснуться и, чем черт не шутит, попить из-под крана, но не успел. За дверью послышался шум, потом зазвенели ключи и скрипнул засов. Вот и гости пожаловали.  
Подумав, что заключенному вполне допустимо выглядеть неопрятно и растрепанно, Слава взъерошил волосы, хотя они и так после сна торчали во все стороны. Пружины припрятал, засунув в карман брюк, и принялся ждать.  
Сначала вошел не то конвойный, не то жандарм, в серой безликой форме без каких-либо знаков отличий, зато с подносом. Слава и не пытался сдерживаться — громко сглотнул. Аппетита не было, а вот пить хотелось зверски. Охранник поставил поднос прямо на койку, молча развернулся и ушел. На еду Слава даже не взглянул. Стараясь не проливать, он спешно налил воду в неказистую металлическую кружку, тут же выхлебал половину. Так увлекся, что и не заметил, как в его темницу вошел уже совершенно другой человек. А заметив, поперхнулся, закашлялся, пролил-таки. Вот же ж… Одному небу известно, сколько ему тут торчать и не собираются ли его морить жаждой и голодом.  
Его светлость граф Федоров, дражайший Мирон Янович, явно пребывал в недобром духе. Он с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью осмотрел помещение, прошелся до окон с решетками и даже в уборную заглянул. И только после этого посмотрел на Славу. И все ехидные колкие слова, не говоря о злых мыслях, тут же пропали, как и не было.  
Погано выглядел Мирон Янович, нездорово и взвинченно. Слава знал его уже лет семь, наверное, если не больше, и ни разу не видел столь… невзрачным. Отросшая рыжеватая щетина, простой темно-серый плащ с накинутым капюшоном. Только привычные идеально белые перчатки были на месте. А так, пройди мимо него на улице, — ни в жизнь не узнал б. А еще смотрел он на Славу так, словно не мог решить, сейчас его убить или чуть позже.  
— Простите, что не при параде, ваше высочество.— Привычно ерничать получалось плохо. Слава, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, налил себе еще воды, выпил. Потом убрал с койки поднос и пристроил его на стол. Пожалел, что волосы не пригладил, а растрепал, но сейчас-то уже было поздно. — Меня не предупредили о визите. С привратниками тут туговато.  
Федоров шумно выдохнул, а потом за какие-то доли секунды оказался рядом со Славой, подошел вплотную, заставляя сделать пару трусливых шагов назад и прижаться задом к столу. Он хоть и был прилично выше, но почувствовал себя маленьким и жалким. Мирон Янович злился. Даже нет, не злился. Он был в бешенстве. Кривил губы, словно сдерживался изо всех, чтобы не плюнуть Славе прямо в лицо и не разразиться отборной бранью, сверкал глазами и руки в своих идеально белых перчатках сжимал в кулаки. И от таких неприкрытых эмоций, которые обычно застегнутый на все пуговицы Федоров вот так откровенно показывал, беспощадно закружило голову. Слава отчетливо понял, что ему вообще нет дела до причин. Неинтересно. Достаточно было жадно пить эту злость и ярость, получая буквально физическое удовольствие.  
Мирон Янович громко выдохнул, как-то обессилено, устало. И вдруг потянулся к Славе навстречу, положил руку ему на шею, надавил, заставляя чуть наклонить голову.  
— Допрыгался? — От Федорова резко пахло алкоголем, не сивухой какой-нибудь, конечно, чем-то дорогим, и зрачки у него были широкие-широкие, такие, что и радужку не рассмотреть. — Доволен теперь?  
Наверное, Славе стоило стряхнуть с шеи чужую руку, хоть дернуться в сторону. Но куда там. Вместо этого он постарался натянуть на себя самую похабную свою ухмылку, кивнул. И сам наклонился еще ниже.  
— Доволен, конечно. Смотрите, какие апартаменты выделили! Настоящий авангард для ценителей. Это вам не безвкусные хоромы с видом на Адмиралтейство.  
— Дурак.— Мирон Янович прикрыл глаза, зажмурился. И качнулся, словно потерял равновесие. Еще сильнее надавил на шею, заставляя наклонить голову ниже, прижался своим горячим и влажным, будто от лихорадки, лбом к Славиному. — Какой же ты дурак, Слава.  
Впервые произнесенное имя звучало приговором без возможности помилования. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Отодвинуться, оттолкнуть, вырваться. Может даже позвать на помощь караульного, забарабанив в дверь кулаками. Или плеснуть водой из кувшина, подносом замахнуться. Хоть что-то нужно было делать, потому что еще секунда — и все. Не останется Славы Машнова на этом свете. Он разлетится на миллиарды осколков, разнесется ими по всему миру. Если повезет, парочкой из них осядет на губах его сиятельства. Да, нужно было спасаться. Срочно. Только вот Слава, будь у него выбор: прожить долго-долго, целую вечность или и впрямь перестать существовать, но перед этим провести еще мгновение, вот так, касаясь, — без раздумий выбрал бы второе.  
— Почему же сразу дурак? — Слова цеплялись за снова пересохшее горло, вылетали каким-то сиплым жалким шепотом. — Мечтатель просто.  
— Мечтатель. — Федоров тоже зашептал. Так близко его губы были, что Слава даже колебание воздуха, даже чужое горячее дыхание чувствовал. — И о чем же ты мечтаешь?  
— Ну как это о чем? Вам престол по праву, мне какой-нибудь титул побогаче и теплое местечко при дворе. Буду государевым фаворитом. Чем не мечты?  
Слава пытался говорить с издевкой, но почему-то выходила чуть ли не исповедь. При всем своем занудстве и высокомерии Мирон Янович стал бы отличным правителем. Не идеальным, но куда более справедливым и честным, чем теперешний. И достижения прогресса использовал бы не для глупых развлечений и утверждения своего превосходства, а на благо. Припахал бы Славу для великих открытий вместо жалкой показухи, которую приходилось для дворца последние годы делать.  
Так что да. Не кривил Слава душой, когда шептал всяким разным людям на ушко, что графу Федорову на престоле самое место. И что права у него есть, да поболее, чем у нынешнего сомнительного наследника. От Славы, конечно, отмахивались, дескать, что с тебя, чокнутого изобретателя, взять, но зерно сомнений среди столичной элиты медленно, нехотя, но все же приживалось. Жаль только, что сам Мирон Янович даже и не думал о захвате власти: смиренно служил при дворе, выказывал полную преданность и жестко пресекал любые разговоры о собственном происхождении. Слава любил распаляться, растравливать нутро мыслями о трусости графа Федорова, о его любви к себе самому и никому больше, о его удобном положении во дворце. Это помогало иногда: давало иллюзорную защиту от собственных чувств. Защиту, которая сейчас рассыпалась пылью.  
— Ты дурак, Слава. — Вторая рука легла не на шею, а почти на затылок, легонько потянула за волосы. Не больно, но как-то остро, до щекотки в животе. — Я не могу тебя вытащить. Ты хоть понимаешь? Не могу.  
— Понимаю. — Перед глазами у Славы уже плясали цветные пятна, а в висках набатом гремела кровь. Но видел он почему-то удивительно четко. Длинные-длинные светлые ресницы, темные круги под глазами, чуть расширенные поры на крыльях носа, полные, слегка обветренные сейчас губы. И Слава не выдержал больше, зажмурился.  
Он и правда понимал. Перегнул палку на последнем балу, где снова в центре всеобщего внимания была хитроумная штучка «от того самого Гнойного». Весь вечер Слава вел возмутительные беседы с иностранными послами, отвешивал сомнительные шутки в сторону Государя и его многочисленных любовниц, щедро наливал официантам и приглашенным музыкантам. То и дело ловил на себе взгляды Мирона Яновича, сначала злые, потом предупреждающие. А в самом конце, когда Слава по-шутовски откланивался и прощался с гостями, — обреченные.  
На том балу он думал не о будущем. Он думал о том, как сладко все внутри сжимается от такого желаемого внимания. И о Ваньке еще думал. Ведь его-то явно за гораздо меньшее сослали неизвестно куда, гораздо. И все потому, что он не был любимой прикормленной зверушкой дворца, готовой за достойный гонорар показывать фокусы и творить чудеса. Открытый бунт на глазах у придворной публики не снимал груз вины со Славиных плеч, но делал его немножечко легче.  
— Ты же чертов гений. Как же так случилось, что ты настолько глуп, Слава? — Казалось, что произнеся однажды его имя вслух, Федоров не мог уже остановиться. — Грубый неискусный напор никогда не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Никогда.  
— А что приведет? Ваша подковерная возня? Компромиссы и уступки? Трусость? — Не было в Славиных словах ни злобы, ни интереса. Ничего уже не было.  
— Закон. Правда. Честь. — Мирон Янович процедил это сквозь зубы и сильнее сжал ту руку, что тянула за волосы. Но боль ни капли Славу не отрезвила. Наоборот, сделала все еще хуже.  
— Сами-то в это верите? Это пустые звуки. Это просто пустые звуки.  
Каким-то усилием воли Слава заставил себя открыть глаза. Он понял вдруг, что это, вероятно, их последняя встреча. Что больше не будет глупых перепалок, споров про истину, заказов из дворца и напряжения, которое можно ощутить на вкус. Не говоря о таких вот почти объятиях. И Федоров словно почувствовал: тоже открыл глаза, медленно-медленно поднял свои невозможные ресницы, невесело улыбнулся.  
— Верю, Слава. — Улыбка буквально сразу превратилась в гримасу, в уголках губ залегли глубокие складки. Их хотелось стереть, навсегда убрать. — Верил до сегодняшнего дня.  
Так если все, если это конец, чего им терять? Стоило ли Славе себя сдерживать? Может, это его последнее воспоминание. Может, уже завтра его вздернут на виселице. А может, в воду, которую он так жадно хлебал не так давно, подмешан яд.  
И все. Сомнений больше не осталось.  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
Оказалось, что это так просто — мысленно произнести «Мирон», вместо чопорных титулов. А «ты» вместо «вы», да еще и вслух, — почему-то еще проще.  
И никакого недовольства, никакого оскорбленного самолюбия в ответ. Секунда неверия где-то там, в глубине глаз, а потом, следом — неприкрытая тоска.  
— Попрощаться. — Мирон это не произнес, выдохнул. И Слава поверил, что они смогут сейчас друг друга услышать по-настоящему. Что они наконец-то поговорят честно, без нелепых танцев и бессмысленных попыток сохранить лицо. О действительно важном поговорят. Но не успел даже обрадоваться: чертов граф Федоров удивительно быстро умел брать себя в руки. — Тебя не казнят. Отправят с глаз долой, пока не одумаешься. Подальше от дворца, Столицы и влиятельных людей. Это все, что… Сделать что-то большее я не в силах.  
Когда Мирон отошел, когда убрал свои руки, Слава чуть не ринулся следом в попытке удержать. Остановил себя вовремя. А вот держать язык за зубами не стал.  
— Попрощался? Тогда счастливо тебе оставаться, ваше выс… ваше сиятельство. Спасибо, что навестил.  
Сыпать колкостями, когда Федоров был уже хоть на каком-то расстоянии, оказалось намного легче. Подумалось, что должно быть разумное объяснение этому, без сантиментов и романтики. Может, все дело в чем-то простом и понятном, вроде магнитных полей, которые в некоторых случаях вступают в резонанс, а в некоторых и не реагируют на близость другого человека. Да. Скорее всего, все дело в этом. Просто еще не пришло время для такого открытия.  
Мирон дернулся, как от удара, полоснул в ответ нечитаемым тяжелым взглядом. Слишком резкого движения не выдержала застежка: сначала с головы соскользнул капюшон, потом и вовсе весь плащ упал на пол. Под ним оказалась не слишком свежая на вид рубашка, мятая и не застегнутая до самого верха, как обычно. Слава шумно сглотнул, прикипел взглядом к рисунку на шее, который никогда до этого момента не видел. Слухи ходили, конечно, но одно дело верить сплетням, другое — видеть собственными глазами.  
Руки задрожали, настолько захотелось провести пальцами по почти уродливой, грязной какой-то надписи, грубым цифрам, которые смотрелись вызывающе инородно на светлой бледной шее. Чтобы удержаться, Слава сначала просто сжал кулаки. Понял, что не помогает, и спрятал их в карманы брюк для надежности. Наткнулся на пружины, больно оцарапав тыльную сторону правой ладони. И он уцепился за эту боль, как за спасательный круг. Вытащил свою находку, отпустил фантазию, позволяя рукам действовать самостоятельно, без какого-либо участия разума.  
Мирон тем временем ожесточенно отряхивал плащ, словно от его чистоты сейчас зависела судьба всего мира. Потом поспешно надел его, накинул капюшон на голову и щелкнул застежкой, пряча татуировку. Но рисунок уже так четко отпечатался в Славиной памяти, что и захочешь — не забудешь. Поздно.  
Пружины оказались совсем ржавыми и неподатливыми, не хватало грубых перчаток, чтоб защитить руки, да и от плоскогубцев Слава бы сейчас не отказался. Но он и так справлялся. Подушечки нескольких пальцев уже кровили, но возможное заражение сейчас совсем не волновало. Будет у Славы еще время зализать раны, будет. Раз вешать его, кажется, не собирались, как и травить.  
Мирон Янович напряженно следил за Славиными действиями. Он больше не метался, а просто стоял посреди комнаты и медленно устало моргал, но в какой-то момент весь подобрался, выпрямил спину. Вытянулся, как на плацу, и будто пригвоздил Славу к месту тяжелым уверенным взглядом.  
— Пообещай мне одну вещь.  
— С чего это вдруг? — Пружина сломалась, один кусок больно ткнулся в подушечку большого пальца, другой отлетел куда-то на пол. Слава чертыхнулся, взял следующую и постарался действовать мягче, аккуратней: пружин оставалось немного, а дергать их из матраса при таком посетителе было как-то унизительно.  
— Ты мне должен. — Прозвучало как приговор. Равнодушный и безапелляционный. На языке уже вертелись едкие фразы, и Слава уже выбирал самую подходящую. Но Федоров его опередил. Снова. — Я спас твоего друга. Он… очень разозлил некоторых людей. И его вовсе не арестовывать хотели.  
И уже в который раз за эту странную выматывающую встречу Слава отступил назад. Он мог ответить Мирону, что никто его о спасении не просил. Он мог ответить, что помощь, за которую потом предъявляют счет, это не помощь вовсе, а рыночная сделка. Да многое он мог ответить.  
— Ты знаешь, где Ванька?  
— Он в безопасности. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.  
— Этого достаточно.  
Истинная правда. При всей своей сумасбродности Ванька умел отлично приспосабливаться к любым обстоятельствам. Его гремучая смесь из обаяния, жажды жизни и эгоизма помогала ему выкручиваться даже из самых сомнительных передряг. В безопасности? Вот и славно. Наверняка уже оправился от первого испуга, устроился со всеми удобствами и обзавелся полезными знакомствами. Слава скучал по нему, ужасно скучал. Но хотя бы больше за него не боялся.  
— Спасибо. — Только сейчас, когда почти закончил, Слава понял, наконец, что получается из пружин. Горько усмехнулся, надеясь, что Федоров не заметит. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Долю секунды казалось, что сейчас Мирон Янович снова подойдет, снова окажется рядом. Но нет. Он посмотрел куда-то мимо Славы, упрямо вздернул подбородок и совершенно равнодушно, спокойно произнес:  
— Ты сейчас дашь мне слово. Пообещаешь ни во что не ввязываться. Не будешь злить конвойных и не будешь пытаться сбежать. Делай, что тебе скажут, никого не выводи из себя. Просто нормально доберись до места своей ссылки. И мы квиты.  
Чего угодно Слава ждал. От какого-нибудь унизительного вызова до требования изобрести нечто, что совершит революцию во всем прогрессивном мире. Но не этой простой вроде бы просьбы. Просьбы остаться в живых.  
И все окончательно встало на свои места. Последние звенья пружин соединились, а сердце, колотившееся все это время где-то в области горла, вернулось туда, где должно было быть. Хоть и пропустило сначала пару ударов, но потом забилось с утроенной скоростью.  
Чтобы снова оказаться рядом, Славе хватило трех шагов. Он больше не сомневался в своих поступках, мыслях и чувствах. Да и не только в своих.  
— Обещаю. — Капюшон легко соскользнул у Мирона с головы, стоило только пальцами его коснуться. — Даю слово, ваше величество.  
Вышла не корона, венец. Неширокий, неровный, но удивительно подходящий к случаю. На стальных витках проступала ржавчина, кое-где торчали острые концы, но Слава наверняка знал, что голову они не поранят. Он все же гений, как никак, что ему какую безделицу на руках сплести?  
У Мирона дрогнули губы, словно он изо всех сил пытался не улыбнуться. Он бросил недоуменный взгляд на Славино творение, но тут же поднял глаза. Уставился серьезно и понимающе, будто видел насквозь.  
— Что, предлагаешь мне пойти под венец? — Он все-таки улыбнулся. И у Славы в груди защемило от понимания, как много они упустили. Как много времени, которого сейчас уже не осталось, они потратили на глупую борьбу. — Двусмысленно как-то.  
— В самый раз. — Слава опять провел и так уже израненными пальцами по ободу, проверяя, не царапается ли ничего, и только после этого осторожно, медленно водрузил венец Мирону на голову. — Идеально.  
— Идеал недостижим, Слава.  
— Еще как достижим. Просто иногда мы слишком глупы и трусливы, чтобы его разглядеть.  
Когда к губам прижалась ладонь, не давая больше говорить, у Славы перехватило дыхание. Но потом Федоров убрал ее, как-то остервенело содрал перчатку. И следующее касание было уже к щеке, кожей к коже. Мягкое, выматывающе ласковое. Такое, что у Славы в горле ком встал, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
У Мирона оказались удивительно теплые пальцы, от них почему-то легко пахло книжной пылью. Они прошлись до виска, затем через щеку до подбородка, невесомо скользнули по губам. И Слава испугался, что это все, что сейчас прикосновение исчезнет, но нет. Ладонь опять легла на щеку и замерла.  
— Так и не разберу, какого цвета у тебя глаза. — Федоров улыбнулся. Как-то удивительно искренне, но очень, очень грустно. — Непонятные.  
— Разного. Иногда серые, иногда зеленые, иногда голубые.  
Слава судорожно сглотнул, заставил себя не жмуриться, хотя хотелось, чертовски хотелось. И спрятаться от чужого пронзительного взгляда, и расслабиться, подставиться под ласку, потереться щекой о ладонь. Забыть хоть на миг о том, что это не начало истории, а ее конец. Но он не разрешил себе.  
Страшно было. Страшней всего, что случалось со Славой за всю жизнь, но он понимал, что отступать уже некуда. Чуть повернул голову, так, что губы прижались к внутренней стороне ладони. Не услышал — почувствовал — судорожный выдох Мирона. Коснулся поцелуем теплой кожи, еще раз и еще. А потом взял его руку в свою, быстро, глупо как-то чмокнул в рисунок. Толком не рассмотрел даже, только отметил краем сознания, что это круглое что-то.  
Слава крепко переплел свои пальцы с чужими. И подался вперед, словно падая с обрыва. Целуя.  
Мирон не оттолкнул. Не прогнал. Ответил жадно и невероятно покорно. Сжимал Славины пальцы, делился воздухом и всем несказанным. Но отстранился он первым.  
— Мне пора.  
— Да. — Хотя хотелось орать, что нет. Хотелось схватить, потрясти хорошенько, чтобы не становился Мирон снова отстраненным и холодным, далеким таким, что не дотянуться. — Да.  
— Помни. Ты мне обещал.  
Чтобы не сломаться совсем, не рассыпаться прямо сейчас на жалкие кусочки, Слава в ответ только кивнул. И дрожащие губы плотно сжал, не разрешая себе ни звука.  
Мирон последний раз провел своими обнаженными пальцами Славе по ладони, убрал руку. Сделал шаг назад, еще один и еще. Все так же, не отрывая взгляда, надел перчатку, а потом накинул на голову капюшон. Прямо на венец.  
И все. Закончилось все, как и не было. Короткий стук в дверь, грохот засова, шаги в коридоре. Слава растерянно оглядывал свою темницу, пытался найти хоть какое-то доказательство, что не приснилось ему, что наяву это было. Но кроме огромной дыры в его сердце здесь ничего не изменилось. Темная комната с хлипкой мебелью, решетки на окнах, сырая уборная. Ничего.  
А потом Слава посмотрел на свои руки. Израненные, в царапинах и ржавой пыли от пружин. На левой ладони лежала крохотная записка. Плотная бумага, которая не пахла ничем, кроме чернил. Строгие сдержанные буквы, сложенные в два равнодушных слова. «Найди Рудбоя».


End file.
